


Winter Dreams

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, Christmas Fluff, F/M, a little post-Endgame, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Written for the 25 Days of Voyager December 2018, Kathryn and Chakotay engage in a customary winter activity and a little romance.





	Winter Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @miacooper and @Caladenia for both doing a quick beta on this and providing super helpful suggestions as always.

Chakotay walked onto the holodeck and paused to take in the winter scene before him.  The bright blue sky above him contrasted the grove of snow-covered pine trees that stretched out in either direction.  At the center was a small frozen pond, and Kathryn Janeway sitting on a bench, next to two pair of ice skates.

Chakotay made his way down towards her, happy to spend the next few hours with Kathryn even if it did mean being in the cold.  He just hoped he could learn enough about ice skating to not make a total fool of himself at the Winter Skate party Neelix and Tom Paris were organizing.  He had casually mentioned to Kathryn the morning before that he was nervous about the party, so she had graciously offered to give him a beginner lesson in ice skating.  

Kathryn rose to greet him, “I replicated some hockey skates for you.  Mark one told me hockey skates are easier for beginners than figure skates.”

“Mark played hockey?”  Chakotay asked curiously.  Kathryn rarely talked about her life before  _ Voyager _ , and specifically about Mark even less.  

“Yes.  He played in a recreational league.  He wasn’t all just books and academia,” Kathryn said with a slight protective tone.  Chakotay sensed she had defended the surprising hobby of her fiancé before. Not wanting to ruin his time with her, Chakotay changed the subject.

“Is this setting near your mother’s house?”  Chakotay asked as he sat down and began lacing up his skates.

“Yes, about half a mile. My sister and I went skating here every winter.  Even as adults we tried to go when I was home for Christmas.” Kathryn had finished putting on her skates and started slowly gliding around on the pond, “So, you've never been ice skating?"

"Well, once during my first year at the Academy, but I was terrible," Chakotay had to admit.

"Don't worry, I haven't skated in years, I'm bound to be a little rusty myself."

Chakotay cautiously stood up from the bench and made his way onto the ice. He didn't believe what Kathryn said, there wasn't anything she wasn't good at.

* * *

"Chakotay you're doing fine."

Truth be told, he had spent more time on his backside than on his skates, but Kathryn was convinced that he could learn.   As Chakotay stared up at her from his prone position on the ice he lamented, "Kathryn, I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can.”  She bent to help him up from his latest spill. “Now give me your hands and we'll go very slow."  

Chakotay placed his hands in hers as he hauled himself up from the ice yet again.  Kathryn kept ahold of him and while she skated backwards he slowly began to move forwards. They stayed in this position for a while, Kathryn quietly giving him directions about how to round the corners or how to stop. Chakotay regretted that he had to concentrate so much on not tripping over his feet that he couldn’t take the time to admire Kathryn in her leggings and blue sweater that surely brought out the blue in her eyes.  By the end of two hours of their holodeck time, Chakotay could at least get all the way around the pond without falling.

As they were making their way back to the bench, he suddenly slipped.  Instinctively he grabbed Kathryn’s arm, but she was unable to arrest his momentum and they both went tumbling to the ice with Kathryn landing on top of him.  Embarrassed and with an apology right on the tip of his tongue, Chakotay brought his eyes up to meet Kathryn’s and was shocked to see a look of love in her eyes.  His apology died on his lips. Kathryn started to bring her face closer to his, and then suddenly stopped.

“Well,” Kathryn said as she untangled herself and stood up, now not meeting his eyes.  “I guess I should do a better job of trying to catch you the next time you fall.” Chakotay could see Kathryn retreat into the Captain, “I have some reports to finish up tonight. I better get back to work.”

“Of course, Captain.  Thank you for taking the time to make sure your First Officer doesn’t make a complete fool of himself at a shipwide party,” Chakotay graciously offered.

“You’re welcome, Commander.  Goodnight.”

“Good night, Kathryn.”  Chakotay returned, although he was not sure she heard him as she was already moving swiftly toward the exit.  He stood in the holodeck for another few moments, taking in the serene winter scene, remembering the feel of Kathryn’s hands in his and what he was sure was an instant of love in her eyes.  He took one last look around at the beautiful winter landscape before he ended the program and headed for his quarters.

* * *

Chakotay reached the top of the small hill and smiled at the winter scene before him.  It looked almost exactly like the holodeck program Kathryn had shared with him almost four years ago now.  However, there was one crucial difference, this was the real pond in Indiana on Earth.

_ Voyager  _ had been home for three months and Indiana was experiencing a late March winter spell.  After their miraculous return to the Alpha Quadrant, the crew had stayed together at Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco, while they were debriefed, reunited with their families and celebrated as heroes.  After a month, everyone had been free to leave and many of the crew left with their families for various places on Earth or back to home colonies. 

Chakotay’s sister had gently suggested he come back to Trebus for a short visit, as she could tell he was struggling to know what to do next with his life.  His brief relationship with Seven had ended quickly upon their return. His friendship with Kathryn had been strained. Chakotay spent some much needed time with his sister and her family, reconnecting, meditating and processing all the experiences he had had over in the past seven years.  After a few weeks, he knew that it was time to return to Earth and seek out Kathryn.

He’d been back on Earth for a little less than week when he received a message from Tom and B’Elanna inviting him to an impromptu party in Indiana.  B’Elanna had added with a laugh that she hoped his ice skating had improved after four years.

As Chakotay continued to make his way down the hill toward the pond, he was filled with joy at seeing all the people he had missed for the weeks we was away from Earth.  Tom and B’Elanna were skating on the pond with Harry and Seven. The Doctor was chatting with Harry’s parents and Seven’s aunt. He could see Owen and Julia Paris standing to the side, with Owen rocking a bundled up Miral.  He recognized Kathryn’s sister Phoebe at the far side of the pond with Mark Johnson and his wife. Mark was attempting to show his young son how to hold a hockey stick.

Finally his gaze settled on Kathryn.  She was sitting on the same bench he recognized from so long ago, chatting with her mother.

“I think you’ve forgotten my skates, Kathryn,” he said as he approached her.

Kathryn whirled around in shock, “Chakotay!  You came. I wasn’t sure...I asked B’Elanna...I didn’t know how to contact you.”  

Sensing that her daughter and Chakotay needed a moment alone, Gretchen excused herself, murmuring that Owen needed help with Miral.

“How long have you been back?”  Kathryn asked Chakotay.

“A few days.  I’m talking with Starfleet about a few opportunities they’ve offered me. And I missed everyone.”

“So, you’ll be staying? On Earth I mean?”  Kathryn asked hesitantly.

“I’d like to.”  Chakotay replied honestly.  He wasn’t sure how much to push her yet, although she seemed happy to see him.  

He saw Kathryn smile at that, and a bubble of hope began to build in his chest.  “So, up for giving me another ice skating lesson? Will you catch me when I fall?”

Despite Chakotay’s light hearted tone, he hoped Kathryn understood the real question behind his words.

As she raised her eyes to his, Kathryn held his gaze and Chakotay saw the same love and desire radiating from her face that was there four years ago.  This time she didn’t hide it away, “Always.”

Chakotay smiled, took her hand and bent down to kiss her.  As his soft lips moved over hers, he finally felt truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the story takes place during Season 3, sometime before Scorpion.
> 
> The end of the story is using the Dec 2377 return to the AQ date for Voyager.
> 
> I know in one episode Chakotay says he's going skiing. So maybe he can ice skate fine. I know from my own personal experience the skills don't translate the other way. ;)


End file.
